Siempre para mí
by Lady Kid
Summary: Katniss sueña, pero ya no son pesadillas. El chico del pan ha hecho eso posible, porque siempre está para ella.


**Los personajes de los Juegos del Hambre no me pertenecen, si así fuera Katniss se llamaría Indi XD Disfruten de la lectura. (O al menos hagan el intento sí)**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Siempre Para Mí<em>**

_-__-Es como lo del pan. Parece que nunca consigo pagarte lo que te debo._

_-__-¿El pan? ¿Qué? ¿De cuando éramos niños? __-__-pregunta__-__-. Creo que_

_podemos olvidarlo. Es decir, acabas de revivirme._

_-__-Pero no me conocías. No habíamos hablado nunca. Además, el primer regalo siempre es el más difícil de pagar. Ni siquiera estaría aquí para salvarte si tú no me hubieses ayudado entonces. De todos modos, ¿por qué lo hiciste?_

_-__-¿Por qué? Ya lo sabes __-__-responde Peeta, y yo sacudo un poco la cabeza, aunque me duele__-__-. Haymitch decía que costaría mucho convencerte._

Me despierto en medio de la noche por primera vez en semanas y Peeta, aun dormido, me atrae más hacia él. Llevo noches sin tener ni una sola pesadilla, pero aún sueño con los juegos del hambre, con Rue, con Prim, con papá, con Gale; y sí, con Peeta.

No son pesadillas, no son sueños felices: son recuerdos, simples recuerdos viejos que hacían que me sintiese un poco… como yo misma. Y es que me sucede como a Peeta: hay momentos en los que me pierdo y me olvido de quien soy, y el trabajo se duplica, porque cada vez me cuesta más hacerle entender al chico del pan que soy Katniss, porque hasta yo dudo.

Me revuelvo un poco entre las sábanas buscando el calor del cuerpo contiguo, pensando en el sueño. Había olvidado por completo esa conversación, y nunca le había encontrado un sentido mientras la recordé… nunca hasta ahora.

-Katniss, ¿sucede algo?, ¿regresaron las pesadillas? -me mira preocupado y yo niego con la cabeza mientras acaricio su rostro suavemente. Él besa mi frente y me acerca aún más a él, tanto que no estoy segura de donde empieza él y termino yo.

-En la cueva, durante los primeros juegos del hambre, te pregunté por qué me habías ayudado cuando tenía once. Mencionaste que Haymitch dijo que te costaría mucho convencerme. Era acerca de lo que sentías por mí. ¿Real o no real? -En el fondo se que ambos conocemos la respuesta, se que puede que ni siquiera lo recuerde, sin embargo necesitaba preguntarlo.

-Real. -responde con absoluta certeza. Su seguridad me aterra y me reconforta tanto que me da miedo lo que diga a continuación. No estoy segura de querer escuchar lo que sigue, no cuando por fin todo el rompecabezas empieza a tener forma.

-Cuando le pedí a Haymitch que nos entrenara por separado le dije que haría lo que sea por protegerte, que te quería. Fue ahí cuando surgió lo de decirlo en la entrevista, ambos sabíamos que te daría más oportunidades, aunque eso hiciese que te costase más creer que lo que sentía era real. -no lloraba a menudo, casi nunca lloraba y es por eso que me sorprendí cuando se me nublaba la vista por culpa de las lágrimas acumuladas- No me importó, yo no esperaba salir vivo de esa arena y confiaba en que tú lo hicieses. Quererme solo te causaría dolor por mi pérdida más tarde.

Busqué su mirada y no supe interpretar lo que sus ojos me decían. Suavemente limpió una lágrima traviesa que se deslizaba por mi mejilla y acarició mi cabello. Otra vez me reconfortaba y me daba seguridad.

_-Podrías vivir cien vidas y no ser merecedora de él, ya lo sabes- _Haymitch tuvo toda la razón al decirme eso, y duele, porque tengo miedo de que él se de cuenta, tengo miedo de perderlo.

-Tú nunca fingiste. Todo lo que dijiste, lo que sentías, todo era verdad. ¿Real o no real? -casi no podía controlar mi voz temblorosa, y mucho menos era capaz de impedir que las lágrimas cayeran por mi rostro. Lo escucho suspirar y volver a tomar aire antes de contestar.

-Real -dice en voz baja, casi un susurro, como si no quisiese decirlo. Y eso incrementa mis sollozos. No sé si lo dice de esa manera por los recuerdos brillantes o si es porque ya no me quiere. De manera egoísta, espero que sea por los recuerdos brillantes.

-Peeta, yo, yo… lo sien -no puedo terminar la frase, ya que sus labios están sobre los míos, suaves, fuertes, tibios y seguros.

Y ahí está de nuevo, esa vibración tan potente que me recorre cada parte del cuerpo, enviando olas de calor de aquí para allá, haciéndome sentir hambrienta como solo dos veces en mi vida lo he estado: ambas con Peeta.

Me giro hasta que quedamos enfrentados y rompo el contacto, solo los segundos que hacen falta para coger un poco de aire y rodear su cuello con mis brazos. No me contengo y me abalanzo contra él en un nuevo beso, al que le sigue otro y seguido de ese cientos más.

No estoy segura cuando fue que desapareció su camisa, pero sé que ambos acabamos de perder varios kilos de sudor; necesito un poco más de él, sigo hambrienta, aún más que antes, pero Peeta se detiene. Pareciera que lo ha asaltado otro recuerdo brillante y no me siento preparada para que me eche e cara nada, no cuando aun tengo hambre de él.

-Tu me amas. ¿Real o no real? -se me erizan todos y cada uno de los vellos de la nuca cuando me ve a los ojos, y sin embargo las palabras se me escapan de la boca con tanta seguridad que asusta.

-Real -y es ahora, en este momento mientras él me besa nuevamente con una fuerza y una felicidad abrumadora que me doy cuenta que esto habría pasado de una u otra manera; porque siempre, desde niña, fue él el que me mantuvo viva, el que me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante, el que me transmite su seguridad no solo durante la noche cuando tengo miedo de las pesadillas, sino que siempre estuvo ahí para mí y siempre va a estar.

Porque es mi chico del pan.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todo el mundo! Bueno, no exactamente a todo el mundo porque si todo el mundo lee esto me muero y todavía tengo que hacer muchas cosas antes de morirme. Ir a Los Ángeles a besar a Josh Hutcherson porque amé su interpretación de Peeta es una de ellas; fundar mi productora y hacer remakes de todos los libros que amo, fics que me fascinan e historias que rondan por mi cabeza es otra. <strong>

**Bueno, dejando de lado mis sueños y ambiciones les he traído aquí un producto recién salido de mi cabeza (literalmente ya que hace una hora que lo empecé), y déjenme decirles que me siento completamente feliz. No es mi primer fanfic, pero si es el primero que termino :) -Snif, snif, lloro de la emoción- y pese a que apenas y lo releí no esta beteado ni editado lo cual no es recomendable, pero lo voy a dejar así, que si lo releo y empiezo a corregir nunca verá la luz :O**

**¿Les gustó?, ¿No les gustó?, estoy abierta a recibir flechazos explosivos y bolsas de harina de 45 kilos; pero ya saben, me pongo más feliz si me envían sopa o pan.**

**PD: _Recuerden que si dejan review Peeta las dejará sacarle la ropa para que limpien sus heridas; Gale las acompañará a cazar hasta el amanecer y Finnick las estará esperando con azucarillos a su vuelta. _**

**_Y si no lo hacen por ellos hagánlo por el recuerdo de las pequeñas Rue y Prim ToT._**


End file.
